


Turning time

by Youngsoul



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, F/M, Future!Peter - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngsoul/pseuds/Youngsoul
Summary: Post-avengers Endgame (contains spoilers)A kind of a fix-it fic.Peter had lost more people he loved than anyone he knew. Just when he thought he'd hit the rock bottom, he would lose again.The ashes should have felt like victory, but to Peter, they tasted like loss.He loses... until he decides to get it all back.





	Turning time

**Author's Note:**

> Traumatized by Endgame? Feeling like the world is unjust? Wishing you could turn back time to happier times?  
> Fanfiction is here to help yoU!  
> We offer an (almost) unlimited supply of Endgame fix-it fics, just for your enjoyment! Sit back, relax, and enjoy my take on Peter Parker fixing the wrongs done to us.

Peter had learned not to take anything for granted – and to never believe things would be “okay from now on”. He’d learned that through the hard way. He’d lost people he cared about over and over again until he started to believe that someone had cast a curse on him. How else could it be explained? It seemed too far-fetched to believe it was a coincidence now. There was definitely something wrong with him.

First, it had been his parents. He had almost become an orphan, had his aunt May not taken him in. He’d grown up and believed that the worst had passed. 

Then, uncle Ben had died and his life changed forever. Not only because losing him was the hardest thing Peter had had to go through (that he could remember) but also because he suddenly became something… un-human. Despite how messed up his life had become, Peter thought he’d finally found that something to keep himself going. Spiderman. 

And then Mr. Stark came into his life. He could remember how his head kept spinning for that first week when everything happened (Meeting Mr. Stark, going to Berlin, fighting Captain America and getting the suit…). And he thought that finally, things were going his way. That from then on, he wouldn’t have to lose anyone. And for a while, he didn’t. He gained new allies, played his part as Spiderman, hung out with Mr. Stark sometimes… 

Then Thanos happened. Peter hadn’t been the only one who had died. Or vanished, however people liked to put it. He’d just been a part of that 50% who had got the short end of the stick. Typical – thinking back. For him, dying hadn’t felt like a long time. Not that he could remember. But apparently, it had been five years. It felt like no longer than five seconds before he was back fighting the same battle again. It was just back on earth and Mr. Stark was… Mr. Stark hugged him. 

And then he died too. 

Something inside Peter died with him. 

He’d gone through the emotions – sadness, anger (mostly towards himself for not stopping it) before he’d just become numb. He could pinpoint when he felt last, and it was when they said goodbye for real. All the people Mr. Stark had been closest to were there when they put him to rest in a very private setting. Peter kept reading the text over and over again just to have something to focus on (so the tears wouldn’t spill); “the proof that Tony Stark has a heart” … “the proof that Tony Stark has a heart” … “the proof that Tony Stark has a heart” until what had once served to protect his heart floated away too far to read. 

Peter hadn’t known Tony for long in comparison to many of the people who were standing there that day. But he knew for certain that Tony Stark had had a heart – bigger and warmer than most even knew. He acted like an asshole (Tony’s words – not his) sometimes and could come off as narcissistic and even cruel at times. But it was all an act. Peter wished he could scream that to the world until his voice was raw and everyone would know just what an amazing human Mr. Stark had been.

And that was the last time Peter would ever make the mistake of believing that things couldn’t get worse. 

It was four years later when May found a lump in her chest. It was four years and seven months before he lost her to an aggressive form of cancer.

Whatever pieces of him that May had managed to keep together and heal all broke apart. It was the day that Spiderman died, and it was the day Peter Parker decided to get it all back.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, so now May is gone too? Yeah.  
> Next time on Turning Time:  
> Peter knows how to fix it all. He just needs a few pieces to get where he wants.


End file.
